peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *No continuous sections of this show have come to light but several mixtapes feature tracks from this show. * Sessions *Leatherface #2, recorded 1st November 1992, repeat, first broadcast 16 January 1993. No known commercial release. *Transglobal Underground #1, recorded 21st February 1993. All except Sirius B available on Various Artists: ''Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1997 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD131) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *P J Harvey: 50ft Queenie(EP - 50ft Queenie) Island Records''' §''' *Eggs: Spaceman (album - Bruiser) Teenbeat - TEENBEAT 76''' §''' *Cutty Ranks: Limb By Limb (Hip-Hop Remix)(12" - Limb By Limb) Fashion Records - FAD 108''' §''' *Palace Brothers: Ohio River Boat Song (7" - Ohio River Boat Song / Drinking Woman) Drag City - DC25''' §''' *Small: He Who Cannot Be Bathed (EP - Cakes) Rockville ‎– ROCK 6078-2''' §''' *Transglobal Underground: The Army Of Forgotten Souls (session)' 6' *Leatherface: Books (session) 2''' *Rolling Stones: Have You Seen Your Mother Baby §''' *Crossed Out: Vacuum (split 7" with Man Is The Bastard - Crossed Out / Man Is The Bastard) Slap A Ham #14 1 3 6 *news *Hole: My Beautiful Son (12") City Slang 04916-02 not 26th March. 1''' *Metamorphism: Without Sound (12" - The Mekanix EP) Weirdo Wax 12WW 001 1 6''' *Monster Truck Five: ?' §' *The Bardots: We Are Fiasco (EP - We Are Fiasco) Pygmy Records PYG 001''' §''' *Trouble: Sound Boy Burial(v/a 7" - Horny / Sound Boy Burial) Tan-Yah ‎– TY-044''' §''' *Voodoo Queens: Supermodel-Superficial (7") Too Pure PURE 21 1''' *Transglobal Underground: Yallachant (session) '''6 *Pixies: Planet Of Sound (Phantom Fifty #24) 1''' *Leatherface: Not A Day Goes By (session) '''1 *Ni-Cad: Brain Games (12" - Whipper - Snapper E.P.) Sound Asylum Records ASY12 002''' 1''' *Motorolla: Congratulations (7" - Congratulations) Blast-O-Platter Records ‎– BLO-7''' 1''' *The Renderers: Million Lights (7" - Million Lights) Merge Records ‎– MRG036''' §''' *Inn-Keepers / Dennis Alcapone: Duppy Serenade (7" - Duppy Serenade / Sunshine Version) Banana ‎– BA 328''' §''' *Incendiary: Rubber Dub (EP - The Electric Pogo EP) Thirdwave Recordings - MFRA002'' ''1 *Trumans Water: Good Blood After Bad (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXoX Ox & Ass) Elemental Records ELM 9''' §''' *Pop Will Eat Itself Vs Gary Clail Vs Ranking Roger Vs Mighty Diamonds Vs On U Sound System: Gimme Shelter (v/a album - Gimme Shelter) Food CDORDER DJL 1 1''' *Secret Shine: So Close I Come (album - Untouched) Sarah Records SARAH 615 §''' *Transglobal Underground: Shimmer (session) ' §' *Fuse: Dana's Room (2x7" - Dana's Room EP) PCP Entertainment ‎– PCP-005''' §''' *Jupiter Kings: Opiro? () Nahando Sounds?' §' *news *John + Julie: Red Alert (12" - Red Alert) Dataflow Music ‎– DAT 02''' 4 6''' *Leatherface: Games (session)' §' *Hole: 20 Years In The Dakota... (12") City Slang 04916-02''' 6''' *Eugene Kemp: The Power Is Gone (7" No Pity In The City / The Power Is Gone) Excello ‎– EX2342''' §''' *God's Brain: Virtual Love (EP - Virtual Love) 6''' *Madder Rose: Swim (album - Bring It Down) Seed Records 14229 §''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: On Lust (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans - MA-7''' §''' *Diblo-Dibala & Le Groupe Matchatcha: Dame De Coueur (album O.K. Madame) Afric Music - AF 015''' §''' *Blueboy: Meet Johnny Rave (Single - Meet Johnny Rave) Sarah Records SARAH 74''' §''' *Transglobal Underground: Sirius B (session) 6/5 *Gibson Bros.: Cat Drug In (album - Memphis Sol Today!) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 176''' §''' *Marxman: The Fascist Boom (single - Ship Ahoy) Talkin' Loud TLK 39''' §''' *Leatherface: Cabbage (session) 2''' *PJ Harvey: Hook (demo) (12" - 50ft Queenie) Island 12IS 538 '''2 4 *Tracks marked 1''' on '''File 1 etc Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. Yalla Chant was missing from the list so not sure where exactly it slots in. File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.56 side a *2) 1993-04-xx-05-xx Peel Late Spring 1993 *3) best of peel vol 58 part 2 (with introductions) *4) John Peel tape no.68 side a *5) 1993-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE172 *6) 1993-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE171 ;Length *1) 00:46:08 (to 44:46) *2) 1:27:24 (3:20-13:22) (3:20-9:35 unique) *3) 47:00 (41:06-41:39) (41:06-41:16 and 41:36-41:39 unique) *4) 45:42 (to 09:06) counts *5) 1:32:35 (to 1:43) *6) 1:32:34 (59:35 on) (to 1:04:30, 1:10:25-1:16:01, 1:20:44 on unique) ;Other *1) From DW Tape 56 *2) From Peel Late Spring 1993 *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 58 *4) From DW Tape 68 *5) Created from LE172 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1993 Lee Tape 172 *6) Created from LE171 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1993 Lee Tape 171 ;Available * 1,4) Youtube *2) Mediafire * 3) Mooo Server * 5,6) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993